How Much I Love You
by JackieLupin
Summary: SLASH! SBRL & Pointless fluff! A wonderful morning between the puppies at Hogwarts! ONESHOT


**How Much I Love You by StarGazer215 (JackieLupin)**

**Rating: light R, just in case**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing… (dammit!)**

**THIS IS SLASH! If you don't like, don't read!**

"Do you know how much I love you?" Sirius whispered softly, a smile tugging at his lips. He propped himself up on his elbows over his mate, and was rewarded with an affectionate kiss from the boy lying beneath him.

When Remus pulled back, eyes sparkling, he commented lightly, "Well, you told me five minutes ago when I woke up, but I daresay I've forgotten since then." Sirius bent down and claimed Remus's lips once more, moving over them with a tenderness that made the smaller boy moan.

After they broke apart again, the werewolf kept his lovely amber eyes closed, but was still smiling happily. "Now, I might have remembered something. But I still think my mind might be a little cloudy."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "And what do I have to do to show you how much, love?" A soft kiss on each closed eye. "Perhaps… this?" Soft nibbles on the shell of Remus's ear, making the boy shiver and clutch Sirius to him tightly. "Or maybe I could do this…" A steady trail of warm kisses found the hollow in the werewolf's throat, and then caressed a collarbone, before going back up to kiss parted lips.

"That…" Remus panted, "…has refreshed my memory. But I'm still hoping for more." He opened his eyes to meet stormy gray, and his slim, elegant hands began caressing the collar of his mate's pajamas, "Maybe it is _my _turn to show _you_ how much I adore you."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Better start now," he teased, caressing Remus's bare back, "You're already half naked- you might want to catch up before I start on your pajama bottoms." He winked and nuzzled his face against Remus's thin stomach.

Remus chuckled, and then seductively unbuttoned Sirius's shirt, amber eyes never leaving stormy grey. Once unbuttoned, he slid the shirt off of his mate's shoulders, making sure to not once touch his graceful hands to bare skin. Sirius moaned in displeasure, and immediately reached up to kiss him forcefully. "_That_ may deserve some punishment," he mumbled against soft skin. Remus laughed again and held him tight.

"I might like this punishment," he whispered in Sirius's ear, and then nipped and licked at it. Sirius shuddered deeply and buried his face against Remus's neck.

"You keep doing that," the dark haired youth groaned, "and we might not have time for your punishment, forgo foreplay, and cut right to the chase."

Remus smiled innocently, too innocently. "But I rather like foreplay too, Mr. Black. So, which one might I prefer? It all depends on what my punishment will be… So, love, care to share it?"

Sirius shook his head, grinning wickedly. "Sorry, my dear, but chose now, and I'll show you later." A wink, a toss of the head that shook black hair from his eyes, and then he was kissing Remus's navel, making the smaller youth gasp and grasp him closer.

"Mmm… I think… oh, Paddy, please, don't stop…. I think- ooh - I think punishment sounds good to me." The werewolf arched under his mate's grasp, leaning his head back and bearing his throat, "I daresay I am in a rather… _playful_ mood today." Sirius grinned and lapped around his navel, slowly, and then leaned back and blew on it.

It was Remus's turn to shudder, and when he recovered, he asked shakily, "Is this part of my punishment?"

"This is only the beginning, my dear," Sirius whispered, and then yanked off Remus's flannels. His mate yelped at the sudden movement, but then helped Sirius get rid of them, leaving him in his skivvies. Remus ripped off Sirius's as soon as his fumbling hands could grip them right, and soon both were left almost naked.

"I-I think," Remus gasped, letting go of Sirius and reaching to the bedside cabinet for his wand, "That we might want to use a Silencing Charm, before we forget. Last time James and Peter, well, heard what they didn't want to."

"Are you kidding? James got off on the thought of us!" Sirius joked, and Remus blushed and groaned at the lack of tack from his mate.

"Sirius, that was truly awful," Remus protested, though he was laughing as he grabbed his wand. With one flick, the heavy red curtains closed, and with another flick, sounds could not be heard from the outside, and Remus knew that they were silenced. But before he could put his wand back, Sirius grabbed it from his hand.

"Music, for the mood. I was thinking something jazzy, like the Muggle kind," Sirius told him, grinning. He flicked Remus's wand, and then came loud music from the Muggle band ACDC that made both boys jump out of their skins at the incredible volume.

"Turn it down!" Remus yelled, hands over his ears, and Sirius got to his knees and flicked the wand again and again, but only succeeded in making it louder.

Sirius swore, and then gave Remus his wand back and took his own. "Damnit, Re, I'm sorry! Spoiled the moment for us!"

"What? What did you say?" Remus called, uncovering his ears as Sirius attempted to lower to music.

The taller man shook his tousled head, grinning, and with the last jerk on his arm, got the music to lower in volume. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes and running his hand through his golden hair.

Sirius leaned forward and run his own hand through Remus's curly hair, before kissing him passionately, reminding them of what they had been doing before being interrupted.

"You know," Remus remarked, "It's a good thing it's a Saturday. We don't have to worry about going to classes like we normally would have."

Sirius was just about to lean in for another kiss when the curtains were wrenched open and the Silencing spell ended. James stuck his head in, looking furious. "Sirius, where the _bloody hell_ were you this morning! It was Quidditch Practice for the game tomorrow!"

"Oh shit!" Sirius exclaimed, and quickly kissed Remus on the cheek once, and then took his hand, "I'm sorry, love, I've got to go."

Remus smiled, the gentle and caring person that he was, and leaned up to kiss his mate. "It's alright," he said softly, stroking Sirius's face, "Go ahead. I'll still be here when you get back."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. But you get some sleep. You're going to be extremely exhausted later today."

James, who had been watching the exchange with a slightly disgusted look on his face, groaned and covered his face. "Arg, guys! I didn't need to hear that!"

"James, you didn't have to listen, you dolt," Sirius commended before gathering Remus in his arms and kissing him passionately.

The Animagus just shook his head, but turned the other way and leaving the room, muttering something that wounded suspiciously like, "Love birds, always at it."

Sirius broke away, looking angry. "I don't want to leave you here."

Remus smiled. "I don't mind. Go on, now, don't make him even angrier."

"You know how much I love you?" Sirius sighed, smiling and taking his mate's smaller hands in his hands.

The werewolf laughed. "I might have an idea." He kissed him gently.

Sirius ended up never leaving the dormitory to see the Quidditch Coach that day.

**A/N- Spur of the moment thing, I don't even know why I wrote it in the first place, no plot at all ;P But if you like endless and pointless fluff, here ya go! Review please!**


End file.
